The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present technology relates to an imaging apparatus that performs various types of operations using a battery, a control method thereof, and a program that causes a computer to perform the corresponding method.
In related art, imaging apparatuses which generate images (image data) by imaging an object and record the generated images as image content (an image file) have been widespread. In addition, in recent years, small-sized imaging apparatuses which can be easily carried by users have been widely spread. Such an imaging apparatus, which can be carried, performs each operation using a battery in many cases, thus it is important to effectively use the battery.
For example, electronic apparatuses have been proposed which calculate the available time of a battery for each operating mode and display the residual amount of the battery and the available time corresponding to each operating mode (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-133488).